Typically, speech recognition systems are configured to process and interpret audio input in view of the language of the consumer population. Notably, many speech recognition systems are configured to process and interpret a single language, such as English. However, as a consumer population becomes more diverse, it may become more of a challenge for a single language based recognition system (e.g., English-based recognition system) to recognize and interpret audio commands from audiences that may speak multiple languages in the same command/request. Furthermore, attempts to use a speech recognition system trained for different languages (e.g., Spanish) may prove less successful and ineffective in a linguistic environment where multiple languages are comingled when spoken, such as a when a native Spanish speaker randomly interjects English words and phrases into their speech (i.e., Spanglish). Accordingly, there remains a need to improve speech recognition systems.